


It's A Date

by Gospelofthewicked



Series: Captivated [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cloud-gazing, Communication, F/F, Love Confessions, Nipple Licking, No Sex, Spooning, Whimsical forest adventures, breast-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gospelofthewicked/pseuds/Gospelofthewicked
Summary: Meg has been moping ever since The Huntress rejected her advances. With Dwight and Jake still gone, it's up to Claudette to cheer her best friend up. Luckily, she knows just the thing.
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Meg Thomas
Series: Captivated [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> These two were not planned to be a pair when I first drafted up this series but what can I say, I have the big gay.

When Meg stumbled out of her hut for breakfast, Claudette was humming as she boiled a pot of broth over the campfire. Meg knew Claudette had been keeping up a cheery attitude for her sake ever since The Huntress rejected her, but this seemed genuine. Her friend only hummed when people weren’t listening, or when she was too happy to care, and Meg had a gut feeling it was the latter. The jogger slouched down onto the nearest log.

“Do we know what’s in that broth yet?” she asked. “We might be eating people.”

“Meg!” Claudette exclaimed like her name was the greatest word of all time. “I have a surprise for you! We’re going out for a walk.” 

“Wow.” Meg said in an empty voice. “Cool.”

“Don’t be like that.” Claudette pushed a bowl of highly questionable soup into her hands, “I promise I won’t talk about different types of moss again.”

Meg steeled herself, before downing the contents of the bowl in one gulp. “Ack!” she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Claudette beamed.

“Alright! Now, cover your eyes, and let me guide you.”

Hoping against hope that Claudette hadn’t just found a particularly interesting patch of grass, she closed her eyes and held out her hands. Claudette’s hands were warm and soft as she led her into the woods.

Their shoes crunched on fallen leaves and sticks, the quiet sounds of the forest being interrupted only by their breathing. Meg temporarily forgot her misery, leaning into the warmth of Claudette’s presence.

“Almost there.” Claudette said sweetly. Then, something incredible happened. Sunlight landed on her face, and Meg gasped. “You can open your eyes now.” Claudette said, and she didn’t need telling twice.

Within the eternal gloom of the Entity’s room, she found herself standing in a glade. The sky shone blue in a patch above it, like the Entity had copied and pasted a snippet of the real world haphazardly into itself. Among the luscious green grass, small, purple flowers bloomed- violets. Meg gasped, then laughed. Crouching down, she gingerly reached out to touch one. 

“Oh my God!” she laughed, “They’re- I can touch them!”

Next to her, Claudette grinned. Standing in the light of day, she shone like the sun itself. “I found it the other day while you were napping. And I remembered you said something about going on picnics to a place like this with your dad when you were younger, so I thought it was worth a shot.”

“It was here! We used to go here all the time!” Meg shouted. She stood up and pulled Claudette into a crushing embrace, picking her up and spinning her around.

“Oh goodness, you really are strong.” Claudette chuckled, making no attempt to get put down.

“I work out.” Meg answered with a smirk, before letting her go and flopping down onto the grass. “God, I’d almost forgotten what clouds looked like.”

“Yeah?” Claudette asked as she carefully sat down. “Did you try and guess what the shapes looked like?”

“Of course! Hey, that one kind of looks like a dog with a weird face.” she said, pointing at one.

“Really?” Claudette squinted as she looked up, “It looks more like a turtle to me.”

“You’re just saying that because you don’t like dogs.”

“I like them, I’m just allergic!” Claudette retorted. Soon, she too was lying on the grass next to Meg, their shoulders touching. “Okay, what about that one? It looks like a… I don’t know, a flower.”

“I can’t see anything in that, let alone a flower!” Meg laughed. “I shouldn’t be surprised that’s how your brain works, though.”

Claudette shrugged. “I see the beauty in everything.” she answered with a hint of smugness.

“Yeah, you do…” Meg trailed off, her expression suddenly becoming serious. “Thank you. You’ve been trying to cheer me up for ages, I know it’s not fun to be stuck around me when I’m grumpy.”

“I like being around you regardless.” Claudette answered without hesitation. “Even when you’re running after a killer like a maniac.”

“Like a Dwight.” Meg added, and Claudette laughed again. 

“Your laugh is cute.” she said with a little too much sincerity. Claudette stopped, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“No-one’s ever said that before.”

“Well, they should have!” Meg retorted. “I’ve been so stupid lately. I’ve spent several days moping over The Huntress, when I could have been hanging out with you properly.”

“Processing your feelings are important-” Claudette began but Meg cut her off.

“No, no. I mean- I wanted her to date me so bad, but it’d be so much more fun to go on a date with you.”

Claudette’s lips parted in shock as she stared at Meg. The athlete’s face heated up. “Um, not- not like that. Um, as a friend. Of course.” As she rambled on, Meg silently begged the Entity to make her mute just to save her from the increased embarrassment she was heaping upon herself.

Perhaps the spidery deity deigned to answer her prayers, because Claudette leaned in and kissed her. It was so soft and quick that Meg wasn’t sure it had actually happened until Claudette spoke.

“Sorry, I was just surprised. I’ve liked you for so long, I didn’t think you liked me back.” Claudette said, her eyes shining.

“Oh.” said Meg. “Oh, wow, I really am oblivious.”

“You are.” Claudette said with a smile, “But it’s endearing.”

Meg kissed her hard, pushing her tongue into Claudette’s mouth before she had any time for misgivings. Claudette moaned happily, kissing back. Their bodies pressed together as they made out, only pausing to take a breath every so often. It didn’t take long for Meg’s resistance to temptation to break down, and she began groping at Claudette’s breasts.

“They’re not that big.” Claudette said apologetically. Meg shook her head.

“No need to apologise for how your body looks. Besides, that just means my tongue can cover more space with less effort.”

Claudette’s face went completely red. Meg took that as a sign of approval, unbuttoning Claudette’s shirt to see her breasts. Claudette’s dark nipples were already stiff and Meg couldn’t help but pinch one. Claudette let out a yelp “Be careful with the goods! I’m fragile.” she exclaimed, covering her face in embarrassment.

“How about this?” Meg asked, swirling her tongue around Claudette’s nipple before beginning to suck. Claudette hummed with pleasure, her head arching back, and Meg decided to keep pressing forward. Her hand crept down the other woman’s slender frame, reaching down to squeeze her butt-

“Wait!” Claudette said, pulling away like she’d been burned. “I’m- I’m not ready for anything like that yet. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Meg reassured her. “What are you up for?”

Claudette smiled back nervously, evidently she hadn’t expected Meg to be understanding. They would have to talk about later. “Can- can you hold me? You can still play with my breasts.”

“Of course.” Meg nodded. “Wanna spoon?”

Claudette nodded, rolling over so Meg could press up against her back and hold her from behind. “I’d only ever want to do something you liked.” Meg said as she reached over to squeeze Claudette’s breasts again. 

“I know.” Claudette said. Meg kissed the back of her neck. They lay together entwined like that for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
